omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kali, The Spirit of Destruction
Character Synopsis The Spirit of Destruction is a primordial, elderitch creature that existed since the beginning. The Spirit of Destruction takes the form of a mysterious girl who goes by many names but usually sticks with Kali. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B, possibly Higher ''' '''Verse: Lords & Ladies of The M’verse Name: The Spirit of Destruction, “Kali”, The Formless One, Mother Kali, The Divine Mother, Mahakali, The Black Mata Gender: Unknown (It’s gender is left ambiguous and up for interpretation) Age: Existed since the beginning Classification: The Essence of Destruction, Outer God (implied) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Can destroy entire concepts and wipe them out. Capable of creating entities that embody famine), Abstract Existence (Embodies and represents the pure essence of Destruction), Existence Erasure (Can erase objects from existence permanently), Biological Manipulation (Can create an umbrella made out the dead parts of victims they’ve killed), Madness Manipulation (Can make one lose their sanity from trying to comprehend their nature), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an ideal, of which is the essence of Destruction. Referred to as "The Formless One"), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, can reform herself from their non-corporeal ideal), Immortality (Type 3, 5 & 8; Exists as a infinite, boundless void without life & death bounding her. As long as there’s Destruction, they will continue to exist), Reality Warping (Can shape all of reality to the way they see fit), Darkness Manipulation (Can envelope the world in eternal darkness), Disease Manipulation (Is said to be responsible for the creation of all diseases that causes epidemics), Blood Manipulation (Can manipulate and project pools of Blood), Shapeshifting (Capable of taking the shape and form of whatever a viewer desires), Soul Manipulation (Able to create and govern souls, even abstract ones that embody a concept), Nonexistent Physiology, Void Manipulation (Exists as nothing but a eternal void, infinite and boundless), Causality Manipulation (Stated to be "The First Cause" that influences other events to occur, thus creating effect), Acausality (Singularity; Exists without any bounding of time, lacking a past or future, as she's infinite and eternal), Morality Manipulation, (Stated to have destroy the concepts both virtue and vice), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of removing emotions such as grief and joy from an individual), Empowerment (Prayer to Kali empowers her existence) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Is the very destruction of the multiverse itself. Of which consists of 3002^7 Universes based on the fact there are a mentioned 3002^7th universe in a verse where universes are numbered. Treated as a threat to the entire multiverse and is capable of destroying it in it's entirety when the time comes. Encompasses all the nothingness that surrounds and exists between universes), possibly Higher '(It's possible their destruction reaches across the entire Lords & Ladies of The M'Verse, of which is atleast 10th Dimensional in nature) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Kali resides on a higher plane of reality from the material multiverse. Exists outside the boundaries of Space-Time as an infinite and eternal void. Implied to view Time in an nonlinear fashion, as she views time itself as a structure of multiple paths) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal (Embodies Multiversal destruction across atleast 3002^7 universes. Is consistently portrayed as a massive threat to the stability of The Multiverse. Is capable of purging all of existence into an eternal period of darkness) Durability: Multiversal (Capable of surviving the destruction of existence and has been doing so since the beginning of The Multiverse. Encompasses the space between universes and the void that surrounds all reality) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Every end goal they have always will lead to destruction. Thus she cannot do anything else but destroy Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her umbrella (made of dead victims) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Destruction: Kali's status as "Spirit of Destruction grants her the ability to destroy nearly anything with little effort. Her abilities give her the power to permanently destroy an opponent and essentially erase them from existence, without the ability to be restored or recreated. This even extends to Concepts and Abstract Beings, as shown when destroys the idea of Reincarnation * Spirit form: The truth about Kali's existence is, that her true form is akin to a spirit and as such she's capable of casting off her physical form at any moment she desires and become ultimately Non-Corporeal. In this state Kali's existence is merely an idea and one that embodies destruction Gallery Kali, The Spirit of Destruction Xia.jpg pet_by_hoaiartworks_dcpnlje-pre.jpg painting_by_hoaiartworks_dcptzgd-pre.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Horror Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Abstract Beings Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Conceptual Control Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Disease Users Category:Blood Users Category:The M'verse Category:Acausal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 2